The Fallen Forts
by SgtNman1
Summary: There are at least three types of people in PvP servers: The Successors, The Hackers, and The Newbies. Dillon73 was one of The Successors in the days of his reign. dudesup32 was one of The Hackers in the days of Dillon73's reign. Frozen Slayer was one of The Newbies in the days of Dillon73's reign. This is the story of all three. (This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!)


The Fallen Forts

PvP servers always have at least three types of people: The Newbs, The Hackers, and the Successors. Dillon73 was one of The Successors in the days of his reign. The way he managed to do it was to go as far away from the main continent as possible, and then once all the resources had been gathered, Dillon73 decided to go out with his enchanted diamond armor, his regular leather hat, dyed to a nice black, the leather hat that would mark his identity and his originality from the rest of The Successors on this PvP server, and his enchanted diamond sword and infinity bow.

Dillon73 entered the Spawn Arena with great confidence that day. Nobody could stand up to him that day. For a solid twenty minutes, Dillon73 killed everyone that challenged him, even if they teamed up against him. At the end of those twenty minutes, Dillon73 ran back home to sort out the loot he had gained. Then he set out to the Spawn Arena for another ten minutes.

He repeated this process for nearly three real-life days, until one day, four people with all different sorts of weapons and armor assisted Dillon73 in his conquest of the Spawn Arena instead of going against him. These were the first four members of Dillon's Domination Domain.

He took the four members to his base and decided that the base was too small for five people to rule a server in. So they got to work with the boring part of PvP servers: Building the awesome fort that couldn't be penetrated. The five decided that, through Skype, the fort would have three walls instead of four so that they wouldn't have to use as many resources, and so that it would be easier to defend.

While they were building the fort, they took occasional breaks to go back to the Spawn Arena to enrage more people and collect more loot, and to try and recruit more trustworthy people into Dillon's Domination Domain. They also decided to spread out the land of the island that they were currently living on, as the current amount of space wouldn't allow for a fort and extra outside buildings for the clan. After about four days of real-life time, Dillon's Domination Domain had recruited about twenty-some members and had finished two thirty-block high walls made out of three layers of smooth stone.

At this point, even though Dillon73 knew that the fort wasn't finished, so if anyone attacked them back they would be dominated, nine clan members went back to the mainland continent of the PvP server and began to raid smaller clans and individuals trying to reach their way to the top. At each base they raided, and every person they killed at that base, they left a grave made out of wool blocks and wool carpet. A sign on the grave stated the name of the clan or individual they had defeated.

Two days later in real-life time, Dillon's Domination Domain had finished their fort off with a third wall, a moat five blocks wide and ten blocks deep, a gate, and three archer towers. They had also made quite a name for themselves, being the big hit of the server. At this point, if the server chat said "Dillon73 joined the game", people would go nuts saying "The Dominator is here!" and, "Hide your base! Dillon is here!"

Thirty-four members were now part of Dillon's Domination Domain. There were fifteen buildings outside the base and defenses were up constantly, as at this point, some clans or rival Empires were attacking the fort at all times. Even the server owner got his team of nine admins together with all their gear, and they still couldn't penetrate the fort! Dillon73 smiled at his success whenever he logged onto the server and saw at least ten people guarding the fort, or a battle that he had just logged on into.

One day, however, a group of European players got together while Dillon73 and nearly three-fourths of his defenses were asleep, what with them living in America. The fifteen attacked the fort while only nine people were defending. These fifteen Europeans had actually managed to get inside the fort and out with about twenty-some diamonds. They declared themselves The European Emperors and gained great attention for being the first and only Empire to raid the big-deal Empire, Dillon's Domination Domain, and succeed.

Dillon73 started trying to get some European members into his Empire, but while he was doing so, other clans and Empires were gaining confidence in being able to defeat Dillon's Domination Domain. The battles became more constant, requiring the time and dedication of more members. This point in the PvP server's history was known as "Dillon73's War against the Server", as nearly everyone was attacking the mighty Empire.

The war lasted a total of nine days in real-life time, which is very surprising considering how strong Dillon73's Empire was to begin with; around forty-five members on and off at different times, with nearly twenty people teaming up to attack them all the time. In the end, it was The Hackers that put a major hole in Dillon's Domination Domain.

On the eighth day of the war, a group of four hackers got themselves loaded up with a bunch of Blast Resistance diamond armor and loads of TNT. They rushed the fort while about twenty people were trying to rush into the front gate. They took the side walls, placed TNT all over the walls, and hooked Redstone next to a few pieces. They breached all three of the walls, leaving the Throne Room inside of the fort very much exposed.

Somehow, the members of the Empire were able to fend off the attackers for enough time for the war to last a ninth day, and until Dillon73 got on for his final battle. The last time Dillon73 logged onto the PvP server, he was on top of his throne in the Throne Room. From there, he issued commands to the members through the chat. Five minutes later, people were invading the Throne Room.

Now, you would probably expect everyone to go chaotic and try to see who could beat Dillon73 first and take his place on that throne of his. However, six people entered the Throne Room and fended everyone else out of it while two people approached Dillon73 in his throne.

In the chat, they had a short conversation.

Frozen_Slayer: Dillon73, how nice it is to finally meet you face to face. We're sorry about this, but my clan has been fighting for days.

Dillon73: This was bound to happen at some point. So, is this a duel to the death?

GeOrGiAnFrUiT1993: Nah, we're just gonna fight.

Dillon73: Alright then. I won't waste your time preparing myself with potions and such; I'm ready.

And so the three battled. Dillon73 ended up killing GeOrGiAnFrUiT1993, but at the end of it, he only had four and a half hearts to fight Frozen_Slayer with, who had a healthy seven hearts and Regeneration II potion effect. Dillon73 fought his hardest, but only ten seconds later, the chat read the following:

"Dillon73 was slain by Frozen_Slayer"

Before we cut to the epilogue of Dillon73's death, though, one important detail must be noted: the black-dyed leather hat that Dillon73 always wore had broken just before he died, leaving no crown to be claimed. No proof but that one simple line in the chat.

The chat was crazy, and so was the fort at Dillon's Domination Domain. People were starting to rush into the Throne Room now to claim the throne for themselves now that the crown was up for grabs on this new Empire, which was desired to be rebuilt. At least, that is how it seemed. In reality, though, Dillon73 never logged onto the server again, and on Skype he sent out a message to all his members. "GG, everyone. I'm going to find a new server for all of us to try and rebuild on, because that one is going to be a mess now that we're gone. Delete that PvP server and never go back there, as they'll just beg for you to join whatever Empire replaces mine."

It took a whole day in real-life time for the whole conflict to settle down, and for everyone to abandon the fort. At that point, two people in Dillon's Domination Domain took one final visit. They gathered the finest purple wool in the land, got the freshest wood from a newly-grown tree to make a sign, and made a grave right next to the forever-abandoned fort. It read, "R.I.P, Dillon's Domination Domain. May we live forever."

A new Empire kicked up a few days later, but never before on any PvP server has there ever been a conflict or Successor such as Dillon73 and his war against the Server.

PvP servers always have at least three types of people: The Newbs, The Hackers, and the Successors. Dudesup32 was one of The Hackers during the days of Dillon73's reign.


End file.
